


Dead on Arrival

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baby angst, Baby’s First Fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, kakavege, kakavegeweek, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: Told from the intertwining perspectives of Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma, Goku and Vegeta begin to realize their feelings for each other go beyond rivalry or friendship. Just what exactly does this mean? Bulma will use any dirty tactics necessary to get to the bottom of it. Originally written for KakaVege week 2019.





	1. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta POV

"Vegeta, I need to tell you something." Vegeta kept hearing those words over and over in his head. The look on Goku's face was not something he could forget. He had never seen the man so serious outside of battle before. They weren't even having a serious moment when he grabbed him by both shoulders, forcing him to look into his dark eyes. Vegeta's breath hitched, torn between telling him to get away and wanting to find out just what was so important that he needed to be so close when he told him.   
   
"Goku!" the shrill scream of the man's wife came, completely ruining the moment, making Goku jump back like he had been shoved, removing his hands from Vegeta only to touch his forehead with two fingers and instantly vanished from the spot.  
   
"You are supposed to be in the field working! Why does Bulma think you are here instead?" more shrill screeches interrupting Vegeta's thoughts getting closer until he could see her.   
   
"He's gone, Chi-Chi." he called. She huffed and walked back the other way. Vegeta stood there not moving for several minutes.  
   
Two days passed. He had not seen or heard from Goku since. Vegeta lay awake in bed trying to remember every second, every single minuscule detail from that day that lead up to that to that look and that tone. He could hear Goku say his name over and over in his head, "Vegeta...Vegeta, I need to tell you..."   
   
Vegeta felt like he was so close... But no. Surely whatever the clown had to tell him would have nothing to do with that. He wouldn't even allow himself to think it.

   
Goku had been successfully avoiding Vegeta for weeks now. He thought it was a coincidence at first, in the past they never really spent that much time together. But for Goku to flat out decline going to train on Beerus' planet through not only someone else, but Chi-Chi? That was supposed to be his trump card. Something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all.   
   
After briefly explaining to Bulma why he was leaving at two in the morning, he flew off in the general direction of Goku’s ki. If he surprised him, maybe he could get him to talk. Either way Vegeta was done waiting and dancing around. Whatever he was being avoided for this hard had to be good. 

As he flew, the closer he got, the higher he raised his ki. He knew Goku would not resist him in this case. If he tried, Vegeta would make a big scene in front of his family.  
   
Vegeta landed about a mile away from Goku's house and powered up to super Saiyan. He was prepared to wait as long as it took, but almost immediately he could feel the other's ki moving toward him. Vegeta stayed powered up until Goku was within speaking distance. He noted that he was still in his pajamas, hair wilder than usual, and sporting a goofy grin despite the fact that he was yawning.   
   
"’Geta, what are you doing here so late? Are we under attack?" Vegeta chuckled. Goku looked adorable when he was tired.  
   
"Kakarot, you have been slacking on our routine so I thought I’d ask you for an early morning spar." Vegeta crouched into his normal fighting stance and watched in wonder as Goku’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and then just as suddenly, caved in with a very uncharacteristic frown replacing his childlike smile. His black eyes so full of life a second ago now dimmed and were empty. Goku had taken a few steps forward in his excitement, raising his arms to a fighting stance. Now he stopped and let his arms droop to his sides. Vegeta was flabbergasted. He raised his eyebrows in a question, but Goku was purposefully staring down at the ground.  "Kakarot, what in the world is going on with you? You don't want to train with me all the sudden, you won't talk to me directly, and now you are deliberately refusing a challenge from me?" Goku shifted his feet around for a few seconds before mumbling something Vegeta couldn't make out. "What was that Kakarot? Speak up!" He demanded.  
   
Barely audible Goku breathed out, "I don't think we should train together anymore." Goku's expression somehow crumbled even more, looking sadder than Vegeta thought possible. For a moment Vegeta could not process what he heard. Surely his arch rival, turned comrade, turned something even Vegeta could admit was close to friend did not just... How could he... Why would he... Vegeta was spiraling but he didn't care.   
   
"What?" he asked, astonished.  
   
Goku, trying to make himself smaller, folded into himself. "I don't think we should train together anymore. Or spar. And we probably shouldn't see each other too much anymore." Goku sounded like he was going to start crying. Vegeta just stood there for a minute. Emotions running wild on his face. Hurt, anger, regret, confusion, eventually settling on fury. He was standing in front of Goku in an instant, hands tangled in neck of his pajama top. 

Snarling, he growled out, "And what have I finally done to turn off the perpetually happy-go-lucky, all-loving Kakarot, who would even give the detestable bastard Frieza the shirt off his back? What horrible thing finally crossed the line? Please let me know, because I am honestly amazed right now. I always expected it to happen, but I guess after all these years I figured there wasn't anything I could do. Guess I figured wrong." he spat out the last words with all the rage and frustration he could muster. Goku's eyes widened in obvious confusion. The more Vegeta spoke (or yelled), the more confused he got. He was shaking his head almost violently at the end of the other man’s outburst.   
   
"Vegeta you didn't do anything wrong! You could never offend me like that! I know how much you've changed and how hard you try. How could you think that?" Vegeta released his grip, and stepped back. 

He sputtered for a moment before continuing, "What else am I supposed to think? You are acting so strangely Kakarot, what has gotten into you?" For a second it looked like Vegeta had gotten through to him, and that he was going to answer. But then he could tell the taller man was shutting down again.   
   
"It has nothing to with any of that Vegeta. Just please, leave me alone." And before he could even respond, Goku placed two fingers to his temple, and disappeared.   
   
Vegeta roared in frustration, powering up and causing a 30 foot crater to appear. He had been so close.   
   
So close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I was inspired by Kakavege Week 2019 and wrote my first fanfiction! Any feedback or comments are appreciated!


	2. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku’s POV

They fused again. He knew they shouldn’t, but they didn’t really have a choice. He was worried about what Vegeta would find out when they became one. The first time they were unprepared, thoughts and memories melding into one consciousness.  
He learned first hand about all that Vegeta went through, but also who he was now. How much he had genuinely changed. It made Goku burst with pride. He always knew Vegeta had it in him. Vegeta had a good look into Goku’s soul as well, and found out his fondness and faith in him was genuine. It was a weird feeling to simultaneously be experiencing these thoughts separately and feeling the other’s reactions until they were no longer separate. 

Now though, Goku had something to hide. He didn’t know if Vegeta was also blocking him, or if he was just too worried about his son to focus but Goku met no resistance to the wall he put up and didn’t get bombarded with Vegeta’s thoughts and memories. 

But then it was over, they were two separate men again and everything went back to normal. For the most part Goku pushed back his thoughts and feelings. It wasn’t like him to hold on to something for long anyway, as long as it didn’t have anything to do with fighting. 

He found himself in a very comfortable place with Vegeta. They spent a lot of time together, training some, and they even had conversations with out Vegeta insulting him. Unbelievably even spending three years in the hyperbolic time chamber alone together. In the past it would have been torture for the both of them, but Goku thought they had fun together. 

Something was wrong though. The more time he spent with Vegeta the more he noticed how different he felt about him. He noticed that he seemed to always be touching the other Saiyan. Grabbing his arm, resting his arm over his shoulder when they sat on the couch. And when he wanted to instant transmission with him he always wanted them to hold hands. Why? He didn’t offer his hand to anyone else, so why Vegeta? He also found himself staring at Vegeta a lot, appreciating the way his muscles looked. But then he noticed how handsome he thought he was. He liked Vegeta’s facial expressions, but became engrossed in them, always wanting to know how Vegeta was feeling, and why. He started gravitating closer and closer to him. He felt like personal space no longer applied to them. 

Then one day he found himself staring at Vegeta’s mouth. He wondered if Vegeta had smooth lips, and what it would feel like if he just... 

Goku excused himself quickly. He didn’t see Vegeta for a few days after that. He thought about it for a long time, unusually so for him. He kept thinking about what Vegeta said about kissing. He tried to ask Chi Chi but he got embarrassed. If kissing is something married people do, why did he want to kiss Vegeta? Can men kiss each other? He was really confused and not sure what it meant. 

He took a chance and asked Krillin about kissing. Krillin explained how you didn’t have to be married. Goku asked if two people of the same gender ever kiss? Krillin laughed really loud and asked if he’d been getting into Master Roshi’s stash of magazines. Girls kiss all the time! Goku blushed, but was glad Krillin didn’t know the real reason why he asked. 

While picking up Goten from Capsule Corp Goku finally saw Vegeta for the first time in weeks. He seemed to be coming back from a work out, he was drinking a bottle of water, had a towel wrapped around his neck, and his skin was glistening in the sunshine. Goku took in a sharp breath, which was a mistake because the noise caught Vegeta’s attention. 

“Kakarot, what are you doing here?” Vegeta asked with his normal level of annoyance at his presence. Having missed the man terribly, Goku decided he could probably talk to him for a minute before leaving. 

Well, that turned into a full conversation and an invitation to dinner. Goku would never pass up food no matter the situation. After dinner they agreed to a quick spar. Afterwards, Goku felt much better, and was able to put his confusing feelings on the back burner. He could be around Vegeta and everything was normal.

At least whatever counted as normal for the two of them. He caught himself touching Vegeta as much as possible still, but he also noticed Vegeta doing the same. He also recognized that Vegeta was being a lot more friendly toward him, complimenting him even. They felt like two sides of a coin. Their interactions became more and more friendly. Goku was happy. He had always wanted them to be friends, and it felt like they just kept getting closer. He sought out Vegeta’s company more and more. One day in the middle of working in the fields he thought of something funny he wanted to tell Vegeta. Without giving it any thought he instant transmissioned to Capsule Corp. and found Vegeta. 

Vegeta actually found his joke funny and they started a small shoving match. Goku realized what they were doing might qualify as flirting. Could Vegeta feel the same? After everything they’ve been through shouldn’t he be honest? Honesty was important. He couldn’t think of a single reason not to tell him. It felt so right. 

He grabbed Vegeta, one hand on each shoulder. “Vegeta...” In a trance, caught up in Vegeta’s eyes that showed such depth. He was going to tell him. Vegeta, I’m in love with you. He was so close, he could feel Vegeta’s breath catch. 

Then Chi-Chi’s loud cry broke him out of his trance. Why was she here? Oh no he was in so much trouble. In more ways then one. He used his technique to return to his field with out an apology or explanation to Vegeta. He had to get out of there, now! 

Goku sat on his tractor and had what he imagined was a panic attack. Chi-Chi, his wife, just interrupted him trying to tell his male, married best friend that he was in love with him. What was he thinking? Vegeta didn’t feel the same, he almost ruined everything! Goku took his time, he realized that Vegeta would never return his feelings. So until he stopped being in love with him, he’d just need to avoid him.

It wasn’t too hard. Sure he missed Vegeta a lot, but he remembered how easily he was ready to throw caution to the wind and held his ground. The problem was Vegeta seemed to miss him too. It got his hopes up but why else was he asking everyone about him?  
Goten came home one day and told him Vegeta asked where he was. Gohan called and said Vegeta wanted to know what he was so busy with he hadn’t seen him for a while. Bulma mentioned in passing to Chi-Chi, who relayed it later that Vegeta kept asking her if she’d heard from him at all lately. Then he even called and asked Chi-Chi when he’d be available to go train at Lord Beerus’. He had a hard time explaining why he needed her to tell Vegeta no for him. He tried giving her the excuse that he was just trying to behave for once, but he thought she could tell he was lying.

Goku was sad all the time. He finally understood what depression might feel like. He spent all his time in the field or in bed. He barely spoke to his wife or son. He didn’t know what to do. It felt so wrong. How could he be in love with Vegeta? They were rivals turned friends, but they were both still married men.

Goku lay awake, thinking about Vegeta. He thought he sensed Vegeta’s ki getting closer. As if he was conjuring his presence just by thinking of him. But then he noticed it was getting closer and stronger. Perhaps he is just flying by for an unrelated reason? He knew it was too much to ask. Vegeta stopped flying too close to his house and continued to raise his ki until he had to be at super Saiyan level. Not wanting Goten to wake up and ask questions, he immediately left bed, walked out of his house and flew until he could see Vegeta. Trying his best to act normal, with a yawn he asked Vegeta why he was there. He wanted to spar? Yes! He missed sparing with Vegeta. 

He missed Vegeta. 

He missed Vegeta because he almost ruined everything. 

Mid step he remembered. He immediately lost all excitement, his sadness returned. Vegeta wanted to know what was wrong. What could he say? He tried to answer but he couldn’t make himself say it. Vegeta was still yelling at him. 

“I don’t think we should train together anymore!” Goku exploded. He didn’t know what else to do. Just being in Vegeta’s presence had his mind reeling. In the blink of an eye Vegeta had him by him the collar of his pjs. Vegeta was confused. "I don’t think we should train together anymore. Or spar. And we probably shouldn’t see each other too much anymore." Goku thought he might cry. It was Vegeta’s turn to explode. He asked what he did wrong, what happened to make ‘Kakarot’ lose faith in him. Goku’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Vegeta finally learned to rely on their friendship. He believed Goku cared about him unconditionally like he promised, only to have it thrown in his face. All the happiness he experienced as Vegito was torn away from him with Goku’s rejection. Goku didn’t know how to fix this. He was in love with him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. “Vegeta, you didn’t do anything wrong! You could never offend me like that! I know how much you’ve changed and how hard you try. How could you think that?" But what else was he supposed to think? Vegeta was still trying to figure what had went wrong these last few weeks. Poor bastard probably still thought it was something he did. ‘I could still tell him,’ Goku thought fleetingly to himself. He remembered all too quickly that he can’t do that. That would ruin everything. His marriage, their friendship. Once he said it he would never be able to take it back. “It has nothing to do with any of that, Vegeta. Just please, leave me alone." 

And then he left Vegeta there alone, speechless.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta POV  
> Oh boi he bout to do it

Vegeta was...lonely. Although he would never admit it. Between living together on Beerus’ planet and three years together in the hyperbolic time chamber he had actually gotten used to spending time with Goku. He went from being annoyed by his very existence to enjoying his company. He pushed him to be a better fighter, but he also made him laugh and consider things from a different perspective. 

But now, he didn’t even want to see him anymore. Vegeta was sure he was the reason, but Kakarot said he wasn’t. He remembered fusing for the first time. He was horrified when he realized all his memories were open for Goku to see. He knew Goku would want nothing more to do with him after he knew all the terrible things he had done. But instead all he got was an overwhelming feeling of compassion and understanding. He saw what he went through, what he had done before they met and somehow the only thing Goku felt was pride for the man he was now. Vegeta was surprised by his reaction, but very pleased. He held onto the feeling whenever he was reminded of the things he had done, and used it to push forward. 

‘But if Kakarot still doesn’t mind any of that, why doesn’t he want to see me anymore?’ It was a mystery, but Vegeta decided to let it go. He already put himself out there and was rejected. Horribly and embarrassingly rejected. 

Vegeta was training in the gravity room when the system shut down and Bulma entered the room. 

“What the—” Vegeta said as his body suddenly felt lighter than air after the 500x gravity returned to normal. 

“Hey I’m sorry to bother you, but I just got a call from Mr. Satan, apparently he left Buu by himself because he was sleeping and he couldn’t wake him up. Well now I guess he is two towns over and was told Buu is sleepwalking through town and wreaking all sorts of havoc. He asked if you could go try to wake him up or at least curb the damage he is causing. I’m worried if Buu is too destructive, people might start to remember what happened before.” Vegeta processed what she was saying, but he didn’t answer. He remembered when they fought Buu before. What a nightmare it was. But he had worked together with Goku. He had an idea. 

“Do me a favor. Call Kakarot and tell him everything you just told me, but don’t let him know I’m already on my way.” With that he ran out of the room, on his way to Satan city.

Even unconscious, Buu wanted sweets. Vegeta already knew this so was not surprised he found Buu obviously asleep yet still somehow walking around and eating everything he could reach inside a candy store. It was easy to find, there were police cars with sirens on and teenage looking employees crying outside the shop. 

Ok, he found him, but now what to do? He wanted to give Kakarot a chance to show up but Bulma was right. They didn’t know how the wish worked on replacing people’s memory. What if they remembered what really happened when Buu was released? Vegeta could relate with how people would hold Buu’s original actions against him even though he had changed.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait very long. He felt Goku’s ki nearing a split second before he arrived. He seemed to take in the situation the exact same way Vegeta had a moment before. He must have been in a huge hurry and didn’t notice Vegeta’s ki at all because he seemed very surprised to see him there. He didn’t have time to worry about him leaving because the policemen chose that moment to move in. Things were going to get out of control, fast.  
“Kakarot, we have to get him home.” Goku nodded. They flew in quickly before the police could say anything. They each grabbed an arm and Goku transported them outside Gohan’s yard.  
“Dad what’s going on?” He heard Gohan yell, startled by a rampaging Buu, and the two older Saiyans suddenly appearing. 

“Why didn’t Mr. Satan ask you to take care of Buu?” Goku asked him. Gohan looked confused. 

“I just got home from a conference, I left my phone at home on accident. What happened?”  
Goku went to explain, but Buu suddenly collapsed on the ground, snoring audibly while Vegeta and him both were still holding onto Buu’s arms and fell down. They collided together and in scrambling to try to get up managed to get tangled together even more. Goku somehow ended up half straddled by Vegeta. He looked into the older man’s face and saw a curious expression. It looked like a mix between relief and embarrassment. 

 

“Kakarot, you dunce, what are doing?” He noticed his voice severely lacking the normal amount of menace. 

“Sorry Geta” Goku sheeply apologized. Vegeta let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest he didn’t even realize was there. With as much grace and dignity as he could muster, he got up off Goku and held out his hand to help him up. He noticed that his hand was held in a tight grip for a few seconds longer than necessary. Goku put his hand behind his neck and giggled along with Vegeta. 

Gohan watched, puzzled. “Uh dad?” 

“Oh, Gohan. Buu sleptwalked into town and was causing trouble. Geta and I brought him back here. Can you keep an eye on him, make sure he stays here?” 

“Yeah, sure, but what are you going to do...” 

Gohan watched as his dad grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and disappeared in an instant. 

“Oh man.” Gohan sighed heavily.

 

Vegeta looked around. They were on a cliff side, who knows where. They just left Gohan and it was the middle of the day, but now it was dark and the sun was just starting to rise. He could see a sliver of orange on the horizon. Not unlike the preferred color of clothing of the man who was still holding his wrist. 

“What are we doing here Kakarot?”

“This is my favorite place to come and think. I thought you might like to see it.” 

“It is a decent view” Vegeta clicked his tongue. He didn’t want to upset him. If he could just get him talking. Realizing they were still touching, Goku let go and Vegeta’s hand fell down to his side. 

“Kakarot, why did you bring me here?” Vegeta asked as politely as he could stand. Please start talking! Both of them stared out and watched the sun slowly rise.

“Vegeta, I want to tell you something. But I want it to stay here in this moment. We can forget about it after and go back to the way things were. I miss you and I don’t want to avoid you anymore.” Vegeta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When had that man ever said so many words at once? And what was so secret? 

“Okay Kakarot, I’ll play along. Only because I want to know what the hell is going on with you.” Goku blushed but he had to do it. He was becoming physically ill by trying to keep it to himself. 

“Vegeta, you’re my best friend. I trust you with my life and depend on you to always be there to back me up against any opponent. I want you to swear to me on your pride that we will still be friends after this.” Finally they looked over at each other. Vegeta raised his eyebrow. Even more confused then before, he simply nodded. 

Goku grabbed his hands and held them together. 

“I.. we.. well you see...” Goku began babbling.

“Just spit it out Kakarot!” Vegeta demanded. He had no idea what was about to happen but his head was reeling. They were so close, he had both his hands grasped. He could see the fear in Goku’s eyes and was worried he would run away again.

“Vegeta I’m in love with you.” Goku managed to whisper. Vegeta’s mind went blank. He refused to even process what he just heard.

“Come again?” He asked. Goku held their hands tighter and moved closer, giving him a look he’d never seen before. 

“Vegeta,” Goku all but sighed his name, “I’m in love with you. I know you would never love me back so I’ve been avoiding you. But now that I’ve told you I can start to move on. I hope we can still be friends and train together like you said.” Goku looked so defeated. He didn’t even give Vegeta a chance to reject him. He had decided everything himself and didn’t think Vegeta deserved his own say. Vegeta was floored. He never thought in a million years... But now it was already taken away before he could even... 

“Kakarot... I....” What could he say?

“It’s okay Vegeta, I know you won’t ever feel the same.” Realizing Goku had dropped his hands and turned away, Vegeta was angry. You don’t just say or do any of the things this dunce just did. 

“Take me home right now this instance!” Frustrated, Vegeta growled. “I don’t want to be around your preposterous, idiotic, sentimental drivel any longer.”

With out a word Goku grabbed his wrist again and teleported them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious this chapter is what inspired the name. Goku thought his feelings were DOA


	4. You Did What?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma’s POV  
> Slight naughty vegebul scene

Now it was Vegeta’s turn to be weird. Goku had dropped him off back at Capsule Corp with out a single word and vanished just as quickly. He spent all his time in the gravity room or pacing around his bedroom. Bulma didn’t know what happened, but she assumed it had something to do with how weird Goku had been lately. Vegeta had wanted her to send Goku after Buu with out letting him know Vegeta would be there too. 

Goku stopped coming around, refused to talk about Vegeta, and according to Chi Chi acted like he might be depressed. And now so was Vegeta. Well, Bulma Briefs wasn’t the smartest, prettiest, most wonderful wife for no reason. She was going to get bottom of whatever was going on. She smiled widely to herself. 

She put her plan into motion. No matter the situation she knew Goku wouldn’t refuse food. She invited him to her favorite Restaurant and after predictably having to assure him that Vegeta wouldn’t be there, Goku excitedly agreed. This sleuthing was going to cost her a pretty penny, but it would be worth it.

Next, she had to casually mention to Vegeta that she had a lunch date. Work related, nothing he’d be interested in. He sneered, mostly to himself and went back to pacing around their bedroom.

The next day she met Goku outside the restaurant and they went in together. They sat down and made idle chit chat. Goku talked about how farming was going, Bulma briefly went over what she was working on and when the next big get together might be. Goku seemed a little nervous, maybe more soft spoken then he would be normally, but mostly he seemed his regular self. 

“Order whatever you like, Goku I’m buying.” She reassured him when it was time to make their selection. 

“Thanks Bulma, that’s great!” Goku beamed. He ended up ordering half the menu, and she told the waiter better make that double. She knew he’d eat it all anyway and was really trying to butter him up. While they waited for the food to be done she didn’t show any of her intentions. She let Goku lead the conversation, putting in little tid bits here and there. She asked questions to keep the conversation going. Goku got more and more relaxed, seeming like his old self. Once the food came and he started eating was when she made her move. 

Mouth half full of meat she sweetly asked, “So Goku, Vegeta has really been missing you lately. How come you are too busy for him all the sudden?” Goku cried out and then half choked mid bite. The surprised expression did not lessen the entire time he finished sputtering and continued while he took small sips of his water trying to recover. After a few minutes, he pounded his chest and awkwardly cleared his throat. “Goku, are you alright?” Bulma asked innocently. “What happened, did I say something that made you uncomfortable?” She continued. She watched Goku’s face turn beet red. 

“Uh, no Bulma I must have forgotten to chew my food well enough.” Goku answered in sounding very strange and a few octaves lower than usual. 

“Oh, well, as long as you’re okay now. Anyway, did Vegeta do something to make you mad at him? You know how he can be, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Bulma all purred her words, trying to be as smooth as possible. Goku still bright red, played with his water cup. 

“Uh, no Vegeta didn’t do anything. I have just felt like my farming is really important right now. You know Chi-Chi is always asking me to do it...” he chuckled slightly and trailed off. Bulma watched as he scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit that made her even more suspicious.

“Goku, I’m your oldest friend. I know for a fact you would much rather train with my husband than work in the field. Why don’t you try telling me what’s going on?” Goku blanched and became even more engrossed with his water. Spinning the cup around until his hand slipped and he poured the whole cup over the table and in his lap. 

“Oh jeeze” Goku wheezed while trying to mop it up with some napkins. Bulma handed him some more. 

“Here,” she said, “Goku what has gotten into you? Every time I bring up Vegeta, you start freaking out.” Goku looked somehow even more embarrassed. 

“If I tell you, you’re going to be mad. And then we won’t be friends anymore just like me and Vegeta.” Goku looked down into his lap.

What the hell? “What are you talking about? I won’t be mad at you? What do you mean you and Vegeta aren’t friends anymore? Of course you are friends! Why else would he be so moody because you’re ignoring him? You better start explaining yourself!” Bulma’s voice kept raising until she could be heard over everything in the restaurant, she moved forward and grabbed Goku by the ear, yanking hard.

“Okay, okay! Yow, yeesh.” Goku cried, frantically trying to get Bulma to loosen her hold. Finally she showed mercy and let go, with a slight smirk. 

“Okay, but I’m serious. Vegeta said he wouldn’t be mad and we’d stay friends but he lied.” Goku pouted, rubbing his ear.

Oh yeah, now we’re getting to it. “Goku, I promise we’ll still be friends. I just want to know what’s going on.” Somehow, Goku blushed even harder. 

“Okay but you better mean it.” He grumbled. “Bulma, you are my friend, and I care about you deeply. But ever since Vegeta and I fused, I started to notice how I felt about Vegeta was... different.” Bulma did not know where this was going, but it sounded good. 

“Go on.” she encouraged him, nodding vigorously.

“Well,” Goku continued, suddenly very interested in his finger nails. “I realized after awhile I was in love with him...” Bulma’s jaw dropped. 

She was speechless for a moment before crying out, “You what?” Goku wasn’t sure if she sounded mad or not. 

“I’m sorry Bulma! I don’t know how It happened! But I would never do anything to mess up my marriage, or yours! Honest!” Goku finally risked a glance at Bulma. Her expression was neutral disputed her earlier outburst. Maybe she wouldn’t be too mad. “Once I realized what was happening, I tried to avoid Vegeta until I got over it. But that was hard, and it made my heart hurt. So then I decided maybe if I told him I could get closure or whatever and start to move on.” Bulma was floored. She had no idea. She tried to keep her face as still as possible but her mind was reeling. 

“Goku,” she spoke softly, “why do you think you’re in love with my husband?” She asked. “Are you sure it’s not more platonic than romantic?” 

“Well you see,” Goku twiddled his thumbs on top of the table. “Uh, I don’t really feel comfortable talking to you about this, but when I’m with him my heart feels too big in my chest, like it might burst out. He makes me really, really happy, and, uh, lately I’ve been wanting to...kiss him.” Goku whispered the last two words, and again blushed even deeper. She could see his whole ears turning dark red as well. 

“Oh.” Bulma said. Unable to form any better of a response.

“You sure are taking it better than Vegeta. When I told him he screamed at me to take him home and hasn’t spoken to me since. Even though he promised we would still be friends!” Goku pouted again. Bulma barely heard the second half of what he said, caught up on a particular detail.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Bulma screamed, startling the entire restaurant into silence. 

“Jeez, Bulma keep it down would you?” Goku gestured at her to calm down, waving his hands. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you just told me that you told Vegeta you were in love with him.” 

“Well yeah, I thought it would be good to be honest with him. Vegeta appreciates honesty. And I thought if I put it out there, I could move on.” Bulma watched Goku’s face contort in pain. He was serious. She had a lot of thinking to do. 

“And he got angry?” She needed all the details now. 

“Well yeah. He seemed pretty surprised, but when I explained how I knew he would never feel the same and I wanted to still be friends and train together I guess he realized what I was saying because he started yelling and had me take him home. Now he won’t talk to me and I gave up trying. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I guess I was wrong. Please don’t hate me Bulma, I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Bulma reassured him she wasn’t mad, just surprised. But her mind was reeling. After he said he knew he didn’t love him too he got mad? Could it be... 

Oh this was just too good. 

“Goku, I’m not mad, but why don’t you give me and Vegeta some more space until we get this figured out?” Goku nodded glumly. That strange sad expression returning to his face. 

Bulma paid the check and told Goku to finish his meal. No need letting it go to waste. When she left he seemed to be pushing the food on his plate from one side to the other.

She knew she would figure out her mystery, but oh boy, was she surprised by the outcome.

 

They lay in bed, Bulma could hear Vegeta trying to catch his breath. 

“Woman, what has come over you?” He asked, breathing heavy still.

“You seemed to enjoy it.” She chuckled, rolling over so she could run her hands up her husbands large bicep. She hadn’t meant to be so excited, she just wanted to get Vegeta relaxed enough for the conversation she wanted to have with him. 

“Bulma, you’ve been acting strange lately. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were having an affair.” He sounded like he was making a joke, but his words seemed to catch up to him and he frowned slightly.

I can work with this. Bulma moved and climbed on top of him so she was straddling him fully. She bent down and began to slowly and lightly flick her tongue across his nipple. He moaned and arched his back. “And what if I am?” she asked in a low tone, sliding her tongue over to his other nipple and letting her hands roam across his abs. He tried to moan and growl at the same time. 

“I’d kill him.” He stated matter of factly before closing his eyes and sighing from her quick and needy touches. 

“What if it was another woman though? Would you still be mad then?” Bulma asked, climbing off him and her hand snaking down passed Vegeta’s waist. She knew she was playing dirty, but was having way too much fun to care. His face went blank with desire and then blushed heavily, and she noticed he didn’t seem to be able to answer. She teased him some more, waiting till he was edge to strike. 

Vegeta obviously was enjoying himself, and she began to move faster. She spoke in the sweetest, smoothest voice she could muster, “You know Vegeta, I wouldn’t mind if there was a man you wanted to be intimate with,” He choked back a startled cry. Bulma, pleased with his initial reaction, became more erratic with her movements. “For instance, I think Goku maybe interested in you sexually.” Vegeta’s release came so suddenly with the loudest moan she could ever remember hearing, that it surprised her. He lay there completely breathless.

After a few minutes he finally spoke. 

“What were you going on about now? “ he asked her, trying to sound annoyed but failing, especially with how hard he was blushing. 

“I had a talk with Goku, and he told me about his crush on you. I gotta admit it made me a little hot. I wanted to see how you felt about.” Bulma wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

“And you don’t consider that cheating?” He asked flatly but the blush continued across his face over to his ears. 

That doesn’t sound like a no, “No, I love you and I trust you. If we were open and honest about everything, I would be willing to share. I know there’s something between you two, and I want you to be happy.”

“What do you mean something between us? There is not! He is the one with feelings for me!”

“Vegeta, I know you better than anyone, except maybe Goku. I know how obsessed with him you’ve been since you met, and I saw that suggesting you two together made you excited. It’s okay, you can be honest with me.”

She thought he heard him huff something about, in the moment. Vegeta flipped over on his side and still didn’t say anything.

“Tch, I’ll think about it.” Vegeta huffed out after several minutes went by.

‘First thing tomorrow I am calling ChiChi.’ Bulma smiled and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This being my first story I was really surprised by how much Bulma’s chapter came out of no where and took over.  
> Oh well hope you enjoyed her antics as much as I did.


	5. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku POV  
> Here we go!

Goku stared at his phone screen. Vegeta was calling him.  
   
"Uh, hello," he answered somewhat timidly.   
   
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed into the phone loud enough that Goku had to hold it away from his ear. "This weirdness has gone on long enough, come spar with me."  
   
"Uh, I mean, I’m in the middle of something and I don’t know..." he could see the scowl on Vegeta’s face perfectly in his mind when he heard him growl into the phone.   
   
Not wanting to lose his nerve, Goku immediately instant transmissioned to Vegeta. He enjoyed watching the exact face he knew he’d find go from angry to surprised, to excitement that was quickly replaced with another scowl as he pointedly hung up his phone. Goku sheepishly watched the call disconnect on his.   
   
"Hmph," Puffed Vegeta. "Well, at least you’re here. Come on, let’s go." Vegeta, mustering all the dignity he had left, walked out of the room and Goku predictably followed him.   
   
They didn’t say anything as they walked through the halls of Capsule Corp., nor as they reached outside and simultaneously lifted into the air. Goku let Vegeta lead the way.   
He was amused as they passed all their normal spots, was Vegeta taking him somewhere new? He was nervous and excited. Maybe things could go back to normal? Goku also felt his heart speed up, the way it always did when the other Saiyan was near. He blushed but did his best to brush it aside. If they were going to be friends again he'd have to stop letting his feelings get the better of him.  
   
He thought he noticed Vegeta glancing back at him a couple times, but brushed it off. Maybe he was making sure he wasn't gawking at him. Goku just happened to be using every fiber of his restraint not to look at him too much. But, he definitely thought he was seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. Goku shook his head. No, none of that. They were friends. Vegeta wanted to be...well, whatever qualified as friend to Vegeta. Acquaintances might be closer. Rivals that use each other to get stronger. He frowned at how unfamiliar that sounded.   
   
Goku paused. He went to glance at Vegeta real quick, but he wasn't there. Goku whipped his head around, trying to physically see him and simultaneously trying to sense his ki. He sighed in relief when he immediately felt the familiar ki he could sense better than anyone else he knows just below him. He looked down to see his sparring partner with his arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. However, he thought he saw a hint of genuine amusement showing through in his irritated face. Goku took quick note of the chosen sparing spot. A beautiful hill side with no trees or other objects abstracting his view for miles.  
   
Making up for lost time Goku used his technique to appear right behind Vegeta and gave him a playful shove. Vegeta, more surprised he had the gall than anything, whipped around and went right to it. Attempting a kick here, a punch there. Their 'spar' much more playful than any of their other fights, resembling nothing of their initial fight when Vegeta came to earth. That had been a fight to the death. Now, the smaller man was lacking any of his usual intensity. Goku kept up his guard in case it was some new tactic but he noticed both their grins becoming wider and wider.   
   
He had missed this. Missed Vegeta. With how uncharacteristically fun Vegeta was being, he was starting to reconsider everything he thought he knew about the man. Maybe whatever sort of friendship they had did mean something to Vegeta. Goku beamed with new found hope and before he could stop himself he ascended to super Saiyan. Vegeta followed suit immediately. The forces behind their hits became more and more powerful and they finally spared with real intensity. Neither lost all of their cheekiness however. It was by far the most interesting spar the two of them had ever had.   
   
Neither let up for hours, only when they noticed that sun was on it's way down did they decided to throw in the towel. Goku sat on the top of hill, getting comfortable sitting in the short grass, content to watch the sunset next to someone he cared a lot for, wondering how much longer he'd be able to enjoy the other's company.  
   
Vegeta surprised him by, not just sitting next to him but by sitting close enough for their knees to almost be touching. Any amount of shifting would knock them together. Goku sat very still, for once in his life aware of how much he was constantly fidgeting. Goku tried to count his breath while calming it, but it was hard.   
   
"Kakarot," Vegeta broke the silence. Goku tilted his head to show he was listening, but suddenly a wave of shyness came over him and he didn't want to look Vegeta in the eyes just now. His tone was one he didn't recognize as used on him on a regular basis. Maybe once, but the memory faded. "Why?" the question puzzled Goku enough to get him to look over. He noticed that Vegeta looked slightly embarrassed but unguarded. Whatever he was asking him was left him completely vulnerable to whatever Goku's answer was. Goku lifted an eyebrow in question, waiting for the other man to continue. He didn't.  
   
"Why what Vegeta?"  
   
"That thing you told me, why?" Vegeta could not hold eye contact and looked at the ground suddenly interested in the grass. Goku had a pretty good idea what the thing he was referring to was. He tried to collect his thoughts enough to be honest but not overshare enough to make him uncomfortable. He definitely did not want to repeat what he told Bulma.   
   
"Uh, okay," said Goku. "if you're sure you want to talk about this?" he made it a question, making sure this was something Vegeta wanted to hear. Vegeta nodded, but still did not look up. It was interesting to see him acting this way to say the least. Goku shifted absentmindedly, forgetting to hold still while racking his brain with what to say. A quick shock went up his leg from where their knees touched. Expecting Vegeta to pull away and sneer at him, he paused. Vegeta did no such thing, even moving to knock their knees together playfully, sending sharp, shooting shocks all the way up to Goku's chest.   
 Encouraged, Goku breathlessly explained, “Vegeta, I have always respected you as a warrior from the moment I met you. When I asked Krillin to spare your life, I never expected to see you again. I was so disappointed, I had never had such an exciting battle before. But, then you were Namek, too. I was already excited about the idea of working with you. When Freiza killed you, and you opened up to me about your life, everything fell into place. I felt like I really understood you. Who you were and why and what kind of man you could be given the chance,” Vegeta stared, open mouthed at Goku. He didn’t expect his explanation to go back so far.  
Goku continued, excited to get this off his chest. “Vegeta I already cared deeply about you. I wanted you to succeed, I wanted you to reach Super Saiyan on your own just like you wanted. When I died trying to save everyone from Cell I was really disappointed about not being able to be around you to watch you grow. And when we fused to fight Buu for the first time and I got to see your memories and see you so scared that I wouldn’t want to be your friend anymore, see you so happy to find out that I genuinely cared about you, I don’t know, something shifted. Since then I noticed I thought about you more, wanted to be around you more. The more time we spent together the more I noticed how I felt about you was different.” Goku trailed off and started blushing. He noticed Vegeta staring at his cheeks. “Uh, I hope that’s ok. I didn’t really expect to be telling you this stuff.” Goku giggled nervously. Vegeta placed his hand on Goku’s knee. Goku suddenly felt like his knee was on fire it felt so warm. He blushed deeper. 

“Kakarot, it’s okay. I asked you a question and you answered me.” He gave Goku’s knee a squeeze but otherwise did not move.  
Goku let out a wheeze. 

“What changed your mind Vegeta? I thought you were never going to talk to me again.” Goku said, letting his grief from thinking he lost Vegeta forever sink into his voice.  
Now it was Vegeta’s turn to blush. 

“Bulma and I had a discussion about it,” Goku raised an eyebrow. “She helped me understand that I do rely on our friendship and apparently you didn’t appreciate my broken promise to you,” Vegeta smirked. “So we talked about things. She pointed out that we spend a lot of time together and you were basically a third wheel in our marriage because I was so obsessed with beating you.” Goku smiled, but he wasn’t sure where this was going. “And with some dirty tricks she forced me to admit that I do feel differently about you. I wanted to see you today to see if you were still...interested in me that way.” He removed his hand but didn’t move his knee away. Goku gulped but nodded. It didn’t sound like he was in trouble anymore but he really didn’t know what was happening now. “Well, the woman thinks we should explore those feelings and see where we end up.”

Oh. 

“Wow, Vegeta, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I accept your feelings and am suggesting we venture into some sort of relationship depending on what we both and our wives are comfortable with.” Vegeta all but hissed, clearly embarrassed in having to say it out loud. 

“Oh wow Vegeta! Well, I know you’re probably not interested in anything physical since we are both men, but I will definitely appreciate any sort of special friendship you want to give me.” Goku didn’t even have time to blink, Vegeta grabbed him by the chin pulling him into a quick kiss. Goku squeaked in surprise. So that was a kiss? He didn’t really get it but he liked that he did that. Vegeta moved in to kiss him again. This time he was expecting it and that seemed to help. He liked the way Vegeta’s lips felt soft but commanding. He sighed when he moved closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, wrapping his hand into his hair. Goku was sure he wasn’t doing it right but Vegeta didn’t seem to mind. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be smiling. Goku closed his eyes too, placing his hands on Vegeta’s chest. He was starting to get the hang of this kissing thing. Slowly, Vegeta pulled away. Goku opened his eyes to stare directly into his. He saw so much warmth and caring for him. “Okay guess I was wrong about that one.” He watched Vegeta’s infamous scowl return. He could tell he was caught just as off guard by his own impulsiveness. 

“Yeah, I guess you were.” Vegeta said, already pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that’s it. I don’t know what I’ve happened. I’ve never actually written a whole story. But I was super inspired by Kakavege week and the story just kind of took on a life of it’s own. I hope somebody somewhere reads and enjoys this!


End file.
